werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Hectate
, , Age Unknown/1000+) |status=* Deceased |species=* Werewolf (Originally) * Hybrid (Werewolf, Old One) (Formerly) * Spirit of Hell (Currently) |gender=* Male |family= * Unnamed Parents † * Mathias Chamberlain (Father in-law) * Esther Chamberlain † (Wife) * Christopher Chamberlain (Eldest Son) * Jacob Chamberlain † (Son) * Nicholas Chamberlain † (Youngest Son) * Brooklyn Evermest (Daughter in-law) * Cole Chamberlain † (Grandson) * Adam Chamberlain (Grandson) * Madeline Chamberlain (Granddaughter) * Charlotte Chamberlain (Granddaughter) * Elizabeth Chamberlain (Granddaughter) * Jessica Chamberlain (Great-Granddaughter) * Jupiter Chamberlain (Great-Granddaughter) |cause of death=* Throat Slit |killed by=* Jacob Chamberlain |height=* 5'10 (Feet) * 1.77 (Meters) |hair color=* Light Brown |eye color=* Blue Grey |actor=* Ewan McGregor * Misha Collins (Young Adult) |first=* Eat, Sleep, Repeat (Flashback) * Evil In My Blood (First Appearance) |last=* I Carry You With My Heart |episode count=* 7 }} Hectate '('Elder Furthark:ᚺᛖᚲᛏᚨᛏᛖ) '' was one of the most powerful werewolves in history. He was a major recurring character and a primary antagonist in the second season of . He was the father of Jacob and Christopher Chamberlain, as well as the paternal grandfather of Cole, Adam, Elizabeth Chamberlain, as well as the great-grandfather of Jessica Chamberlain and Jupiter Chamberlain. Hectate was later seen in the first season of during ''Take Me With You, when he first appeared as a ghost to attack Charlotte Marshall on The Other Side, and again in order to speak with Graysin Blackwell. He eventually convinced him to resurrect him by offering to help him kill Jake. In Evil In My Blood, Hectate was successfully resurrected by Graysin, but not without consequences; Graysin ultimately used the Bracelet of Obedience to ensure that he would always be under his control. In the second season, Hectate arrived in Los Angeles, to kill Elizabeth Chamberlain, and he will not hesitate to achieve this goal, even if it means destroying anyone who stands in his way. Hectate was revived by his long lost son Christopher, reuniting a delighted Hectate with the child he thought he had lost. They formed an alliance to kill Inadu, who poses a threat to Christopher and Elizabeth. Hectate, after a failed team up with his children against Inadu, was executed by Jake for a second time, in order to procure the Viking ash Hectate's corpse would leave behind, to make another weapon against Inadu, all in front of Christopher, which devastated him. Hectate ' was a member to the [[Chamberlain Family|'Chamberlain Family]]' '''via his wife, and was a member of the [[Norwegian Wolf Pack|'Norwegian Wolf Pack']]' ' and an unnamed 'Norwegian family of werewolves.' '''Hectate's' counterpart is from . Early History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In The Werewolf Diaries, Hectate is still under Graysin's influence, trapped in the attic. Jeffery has been going to a vinyl store to buy music for Hectate, his preference being ancient Icelandic Folk music. Hectate throws the White Oak Stake at Jeffry, who tells him he can't harm him. Hectate states his desire to want to hurt him is strong. He forces him to feed from him when he refuses. He wants to take the bracelet binding him to him so he can kill Jake. In The Bond, Hectate returned to Los Angeles with the items to make a weapon against Inadu; ash of the vikings who oppressed her, soil from her homeland, and the blood of who she loved the most. Jake confronted Hectate and proposed the two fight Inadu together. Both traded insults but decided to align together. With Christopher's help, they bond the ingredients to a knife, creating a weapon that can kill her. They choose to attack Inadu head on with the weapon, being lead to the church knowing full well that it was a trap. When they confronted her, she unleashed mind-controlled acolytes of hers on them. Though they were a challenge, Hectate and Jake slaughtered all of them. Inadu stepped in herself, and used her magic to almost instantly desicate the two Originals. Inadu tortured them both for specific acts, especially Hectate. Christopher arrived and when Inadu started to hurt Christopher, Hectate violently fought off his desiccation and stabbed Inadu with a large piece of a wooden church pew. However, it didn't kill her and Inadu destroyed the weapon they had created and escaped. Inadu has a reunion with his children at Jake's home. Wanting more Viking ash to make another weapon, Jake threatens Hectate with the White Oak Stake. Hectate was not surprised by the betrayal. Jake questions why Hectate fought for Christopher who he barely knows anymore, and why he hated him even before he became a disappointment for Hectate. Hectate says that he did not know, and just did. Jake offers him final words. Hectate apologizes to Christopher and said he loves him. Jake then staked Hectate for a second time, executing his father without a fight. Hectate tried to reach for his son in his final moments, a small gesture of his one time affection. Hectate's corpse burns to ash, providing the Chamberlains with more Viking ash for a weapon against Inadu. Personality |-|Human= |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= |-|Spirit= Even as a ghost, Hectate was set on eradicating the world of his granddaughter. Hectate ordered the witches of Los Angeles to kill Rose at all costs. Although this made his children hate him more, he was doing so to save his children from Inadu, who would kill his children to get the power of the tribrid Elizabeth. Physical Appearance Hectate was a tall and middle-aged man with short brown hair, blue eyes and muscular build. Like Jake, Hectate used to dress in an aristocratic manner, most reflecting his son, Christopher's attire. He wore dark suits over dress shirts. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= Hectate possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a werewolf. He also appears to be an expert swordsman as he was able to handle an entire group of werewolves all by himself. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Hectate possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Hectate possessed all the standard weaknesses of a werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid= Hectate possessed all the standard weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Unlike the relationships Hectate had with Jake, this one was the most profound as was the apparent loss of Christopher that shaped Hectate into a cold and vicious man. The loss of his child negatively impacted the relationship with each Jake and shaped him up to become "the Destroyer". After the loss of Christopher - according to Jake - Hectate distance himself from his wife. After reuniting, Hectate was made aware of Inadu's return, and was helping his son with her plan to kill Inadu in a combined effort. Jacob Chamberlain Hectate was the father of Jake. Hectate and Jake have a complicated and antagonistic relationship. However, it was Hectate who chose a name for him. Hectate did not always hate Jake as he confessed when Jake was born he was very happy, but when he proved to be different than Christopher, he changed his attitude toward his son. Hectate physically assaulted Jake in his childhood, for which Jake despises him. When Jake killed his mother, Jake turned his family against their father by framing Hectate for the murder of their mother, and he ran away from Hectate. Hectate hunted down Jake for centuries, trying to destroy him until finally he was killed. The alliance between Jake and Hectate did not last partly because of Jake's jealousy of Hectate's relationship with Christopher, and mainly because Jake could not forgive Hectate for what he did to him as a child. Before killing him, Jake asked why Hectate was so cruel to him, and Hectate said that he did not know, that he just did, and this seemed to have saddened Jake. Once Jake staked Hectate, Hectate appeared to extend his hand toward Jake's face as a sign of affection before his corpse burned to ash, giving Jake a shocked expression as his father did not always hate him completely. Jake also killed Hectate as a way to acquire more Viking ash to make more weapons against Inadu. See Also }} Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Male Characters Category:Chamberlain Family